War Rewrite
by The-Ghost Wolf
Summary: A rewrite of War There are constant attacks, constant fights, but there is hope that they will survive. That was after it happened. Now it's all war... Rated T for Blood And Gore
1. Chapter 1

**SmokeClan Allegiances **

**Chapter after the allegiances. **

Leader-

Lightstar- Beautiful dark gray she-cat with light orange eyes, with a large scar across her eye. She will not have any exception for weakness and excepts nothing else but victory. She just recently became leader.

Deputy-

Brownfoot- White tom with a brown front foot and brown stripes. He has yellow eyes, and a prick in his ear. He will do as his leader says, even if it's not the best decision.

Medicine Cat-

Rainfall- A dark blueish-gray she-cat with marsh green eyes. She has no scars, but is as strong as an apprentice who has been training for three moons. She does not support Lightstar or her ideas.

Warriors-

Hollyfern- Black she-cat with white stripes and a small scar on her throat from a previous fox attack. She does not support Lightstar and her ideas, and speaks her ideas freely.

Spiderfang- A brown tom with a knack for loyalty and a dark gray underbelly. He, surprisingly, doesn't have any scars. He shows his support for Lightstar freely and as often as possible.

Lizardclaw- A dark brown tabby and dark, piercing amber eyes. He has a large scar down his back. He also has white paws and a white tail tip. He is the mate of Brightpelt. He supports Lightstar.

Heron- A calm calico with soothing amber eyes, he was previously a loner who got accepted by Lightstar into the Clan. He supports Lightstar because of this, but even though he dislikes the ideas.

Silverfur- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray ear tips, dark gray stomach, tail tip, and stomach. She does not like Lightstar because she is a fan of kits, and fear they will turn out like her.

Appledrop- A ginger tom with a darker ginger tailtip, and darker ginger ear tip. He used to have a mate, but she died in a previous fox attack. He is the father to the three kits, Greykit, Gingerkit, and Shadekit. Has his reasons for supporting Lightstar

Apprentices-

There are currently no apprentices.

Queens-

Brightpelt- A white she-cat with black spots and brown stripes on her pelt. She has one blue eye and one green eye. She does not like Lightstar, like most other queens. She is expecting kits currently. She is the mate of Lizardclaw.

Kits-

Shadekit- A light grey tom with light mint green eyes. He has a dream of becoming leader

Gingerkit- Ginger she-cat with a black tail-tip and black paws. She has a dream of becoming a queen

Greykit- Dark gray she-cat with baby blue eyes. She has a dream of becoming medicine cat.

Elders-

There are currently no elders.

The lack of cat's is because of the attacks they usually have, varying from fox attacks and rouges.

Two tiny brown blurs could be seen flying around 10 miles per hour during the dark starry night, the moon illuminating the two blurs, making them identifiable as a barn owl and a small fruit bat, who had it's mouth open in attempt to find food. The bat did a small loop in the sky, catching a bloodsucking insect, while the bat swooped down and flew back up with blood dropping down from it's sharp talons, carrying a small grey mouse. The two seemed to be traveling with each other. They flew out of sight from the large dark pine trees. Sand could be heard, crunching and crumbling apart underneath two cats rough, broken pads.

A tom and a she-cat padded, making no noise beside the crunching sand, towards where an abnormally large rock, known as the guard rock, stood. It happened to be by the exit, and entrance, of camp, which is the reason for it's name. The two cats had volunteered to guard the camp that night, because the others just got back from hunting and patrols. The two cats walked in silence, side by side, not daring to disturb the nights peace.

When the brown and white cat's finally reached the rock, their faces were serious and drowsy, but also respect were held firm in their gaze as they remembered the fox attacks from the recent fox attack. The tom instantly sat down next to the rock, waiting for the she-cat to fall asleep. He could tell she was tired from the droop in her eyes, but waited patiently for her to admit it.

An outline of a dark cat stood on one side of the two cats, dark mist swallowing the paws of the cat, a wicked smile with dark ice cold eyes beaming. On the other side stood a starry cat, warm invited eyes turned to dismay and hope as the cat looked at the dark cat, and the light cat turned to look back at the cat that was being watched previously, warm and inviting eyes were seen once more, but the two guards were not paying attention to the two invisible cats, but they were standing next to each other.

The tom knew she wasn't going to admit she was tired to anybody, especially him, so he padded to the top of the guard rock, which helped him scent the faint scent of marsh, where the foxes use to live, and even a bit of dry blood. He soon heard more crunching of sand as the other guard, his mate, lay down, her heavy head resting on her white paws.

He smiled and jumped down in one graceful jump, landing next to the queen with her eyes closed, and her eyes flew open like a mouse before it was turned into fresh-kill. Her eyes contained fear before relaxing and purring quietly, careful not to awake the rest of the Clan. She was about to speak before she was cut off by a yawn. The tom could tell that the she-cat would not be awake for very long, and if she was it would not be good for her and her soon to be birthed kits.

He bent down, his back cracked and he flinched, but ignored the wave of pain. Licking her, he purred along with her quieter purrs. For a moment nothing could be heard, no crickets, no yowls, no moving, just two mates purring along to a chorus of beauty and nature.

"Go to sleep, you deserve it"

Brightpelt, the queen, was quite shocked. He knew her better than that, though she _was _tired.

"I'm no-" Brightpelt started to object, but was cut off by her mate.

"I know your tired, Brighty. Just go to sleep, I will awake you at the rising of the sun. Nobody will know you have slept through the night"

_Brighty_, that name brought Brightpelt bad memories, and she shuttered before nodding and laying down. She lay down on her side, tail covering her bottom, paws touching the tip of her foot. The rise and fall of her stomach was peaceful and calming. She was rarely calm these days. The tom, who's back was hurting, lay down next to her so his back didn't hurt.

He licked her rhythmically, until he grew tired. He smelled the air, facing away from the queen. He smelled the fox this time stronger than the marsh and dry blood. He was about to go get Lightstar and warn her of this, but he suddenly felt weight weighting him down, as if a paw were on his stomach, not allowing him up.

He growled slightly, not realizing that the queen laying next to him was not fully asleep. With her tired blue and green eyes, she looked at him. He started to lick the queen again until he was sure she was sleeping, he she was sleeping because she started to sleep talk.

It was always rare for her to sleep talk, but when she did it was always a shock to Lizardclaw to hear what she had to say, but this time what she did say did not surprise him.

"I do want kits, Lizardclaw"

He remembered when he became a warrior, he was coming back from the night patrol to hear quiet snoring coming from the bramble den, the apprentice den, and he heard a quiet meow, a familiar one, meowing. "I love you to, Lizardclaw"

From that moment on, Lizardclaw had loved the queen, apprentice at the time, and he spoke to her a lot more after that, and eventually they fell in love. Lizardclaw, who was already tired, instantly fell asleep, lost in his own thoughts and forgetting his duty to guard the Clan he hoped to lead one day.

A small figure with dark ginger, almost red, fur padded into the camp. It had the scent of fox on it, but it was mostly hidden with the marsh it had come from. The fox, who was not an adult but barely eight moons old, was sneaking around the small desert clearing. It was quiet scared when it had first entered the clearing because it had seen to much larger cats laying very close to the exit, but it quickly realized that they were sleeping.

A random line break

The ginger baby fox had quickly found the scent of three kits, which it guessed were all in the same family due to the familiar scent, and it was very close to the unguarded nursery when his stomach grumbled and complained, and he glared down at it, as if it would silence his stomach. He knew what he was doing there and why, but his stomach put him back on topic. _Food, prey. _It recited from memory.

He finally was sneaking towards the bramble nursery like a ninja who's life was in danger, did it see the selection. Three kits, and the grey one was the largest, which meant he would be hunting that one first. Realizing it was a she-cat, he next realized there was no mother.

The hungry fox had it's teeth bared when it slid out its claws. It would pick it up quietly with its teeth and claw it in the air before slamming it on the ground, and if it were to make a noise, it would kill it, pick it up and run.

He did pick it up like a his mother use to pick him up when he was a pup, the grey she-cat did not realize, or even wake up, to begin dangled in mid air. He clawed at it's side and slammed it into the ground. It suddenly opened it's baby blue eyes with fear and horrid pain and opened its mouth, but before it could make a noise, the eyes dimmed to a dark grey.

He had killed the kit successfully without awaking any other cat. He had crimson liquid all over, on the other kits, on the bramble den, on his own pelt, and he didn't like it.

He carried the kit gingerly, as if it would wake up from the dead and kill him. He carried her to a dark pine tree, which was surrounded by dark green grass, he had used to hide from a patrol of other cats earlier in the day. He placed the grey she-cat in the hole he hid all of his other prey. She lay in a dirty, bloody hole, which stunk of death and other dead or "missing" kits. The fox had not been aware of the trail of already dried blood on the ground of the dark pine forest, because his nose was filled with the scent of dead kit.

The fox remembered the plan he had for moons. Kill one kit, go back for another, and another, until there was none left. The intelligent fox knew that he should only kill kits instead of adults, because then there would be less kits for him to hunt.

By the time of the rising sun, the fox had made it back to the nursery, relived to see every cat was still sleeping. Instead of being quiet and taking his time, he raced towards the nursery, almost tripping, to get another piece of prey for later.

Unlucky for the male fox, a darker grey tom had just woke up and smelled the blood of his already dead and similar looking sister. The dark grey tom realized that he was in danger, and his sister was missing. He let out a cry, a mix of a squeal and a screech, alarming the entire Clan of the threat.

The fox knew his procedure, and decided that the kit was to quiet to wake any other cat up, so he got as far as picking up the tom, before another tom burst into the nursery. He knew that it was not the father of the kit, because of his pelt, which was white with a brown paw.

Quickly, the fox tore out of the nursery, carrying the protesting kit, who was clawing at the fox's muzzle, but the white cat was faster than the baby fox. The fox turned to defend himself from his attacker, and dropped the kit.

He knew cat's weakness were the eye, to blind them, or the stomach, but it was impossible to claw the brown cats stomach. When the fox had leaped for the white cat's eye, the kit had jumped up in front of the older cats eye, and received a scar on the eye.

The fox raced towards the nursery, realizing other cats had woken up, but another cat was already in there. They attacked and blood squirted on his eye, making him temporarily blind and he tripped over the smallest kit.

He scented many cats, but he recognized the white tom with the brown foot's scent first. He could smell from his scent he was confused, angered, and terrified. Confused because the fox was walking around blindly, angered because of the fox, and terrified that Greykit was missing.

When all the Clan cats were awake, they were already attacking the temporarily blind, blood stained, eight moon old fox. When every cat had moved away, they seen his body mangled and bloody. They also looked the same as Brownfoot when they realized that Greykit was missing, and the den was bloody and reached smelling. Blood was scattered everywhere, on Gingerkit, who had just woken up, on the moss nest of Greykit, on Shadekit's nest, everywhere.

Brownfoot ordered everyone out, beside the last two. The two cats who had caused the death of the largest and most promising kit, what they hoped to be a kit of a prophecy.

"You- you fell asleep and got a kit killed! Why didn't you come wake us up, Greykit wouldn't of died. You even volunteered. You have no excuse!"

"Come here, Brownfoot! It's important!" The voice of Hereon called.

When Brownfoot was told of the blood trail, he had hope Greykit was alive. He and Lightstar instantly got a patrol gathered, which Brightpelt and Lizardclaw, who where already wide awake, instantly joined.

After following the dry blood trail, the tom gave up hope, scenting the scent of death and kit. When they found the dark pine in which the body of Greykit had been buried in, they unburied her and picked her up. With a silent flick of the tail, the patrol sorrowful returned to tell the father the bad news. Greykit was dead. When the patrol had gotten back, Appledrop grieved so much, it would make up for the grieving of his dead mate, Featherheart, who had died in the fox attack.

One thing that had been kept from most of the Clan cat, was that Shadekit lost his eye in the fox attack. Rainfall found out, helped him with the pain with herbs. She told only three cats, which was Appledrop, because it was his father. Lightstar, because she was the leader, and Brightpelt, because she would know eventually.

Shadekit would hide behind Gingerkit every time a cat came to visit, besides Appledrop, Rainfall, and Brightpelt. Lightstar never came to visit. Shadekit always wanted to be leader, and he'd do his all to become a leader._ I'd do almost anything to become the great leader of SmokeClan!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is about three moons after Chapter One**

"Two kits, Brightpelt. One strong tom, and one beautiful she-cat!"

Rainfall meowed with enthusiasm and a tinge of sadness, making a drowsy she-cat who felt like she just died take a minute look at her new kits, who had two completely different pelts.

The tom had a dark grey, almost black, pelt. He had a pumpkin orange colored paw, and the same color tail-tip. He looked like Poppystar, the leader before Lightstar and Brightpelt's mother. The nameless tom already had broad shoulders like his father.

The second born, a small but pretty she-cat, had a brown tabby pelt with lighter brown paws, tail-tip, and ears. She looked similar enough to Lizardclaw to spark a small memory that had happened only one moon old. The small she-cat squirmed over next to her brother.

Brightpelt was suddenly overthrown with emotion, love. Love for her kits. Anger and betrayal, for what Lizardclaw did. Hope, hope that her kits would never do or have happen to them what had happened to her.

**Only a moon ago...**

Dog, blood, cats, and death was not a good combination to smell. Brightpelt raced back into camp after hunting. She dropped all of her prey and raced into the screeching camp. Lightstar was battling one on one with a large dog, presumably the leader. The dog had glowing blue eyes. The top of the dog had black, but the rest of it was a dark brown with a bit of tan. The dog had a large scar going from it's throat to it's paw.

So far, Lightstar was holding down the dog with much effort, and Brightpelt could see that the dog wasn't trying much until Lightstar starting clawing the dog, which was a female. Brightpelt knew the leader could fend off the dog, so she turned to see if any other cat needed help.

Brightpelt was suddenly tackled by a dog that looked similar to the dog Lightstar was fighting, it had a black pelt with brown underneath it's muzzle and stomach, and it was not as large. It would be a deputy if the dogs had Clans. Brightpelt knew the fight between her and the dog would not be even, and the dog would be dragging her dead body back to it's mate. The dog had been previously fighting Brownfoot, but it ran over for an easier target. The dog had a large scar on it's eye, making it only halfway blind.

Lizardclaw, who had just killed a ten moon old fluffy white dog with a naturally curly tail. The dog lay, it's eyes now closed, covered in blood. He looked, stared even, at Brightpelt who was still fighting the strong dog. His eyes slid over to the beautiful grey she-cat, Silverfur. She had Hollyfern by her side while attacking a white dog, with black ears and black spots.

Lizardclaw raced over to Silverfur and Hollyfern and helped finish the already attacking dog off, but that gave Brightpelt enough time to feel defeat and stop attacking with all her might. She had lost hope in the seemingly endless battle. The dog had her pinned down and she felt like she could barely move her paws, let alone attack the aggressive, bloody dog. Blood stained the sand below.

I never got to be a mother, Brightpelt realized before using the rest of her energy yowling for help from anyone. I've lived longer than some cats. Brightpelt felt warmed by that thought by the time the dog had her pinned down with one paw and was about to give her the killing blow. Her eyes were slowly dimming from all the attacks, but there was still a chance.

Appledrop, the tom who lost his kit and his mate, seemed to be fighting enough for three cats, even though Hereon was beside him. They sent a plain golden dog away, who was leaving scarlet drops behind from the scars.

Hereon raced away from the scene, not hearing the cry for help, but Appledrop did. He glanced at Lizardclaw, who was still fighting with Silverfur, and his eyes popped with disbelief and anger. He seemed to be thinking who would leave their mate in the midst of a battle, let alone go help a she-cat who didn't need help?

Almost dead, the dog had missed the killing blow, leaving Brightpelt, almost dead, alive. It tried to give her the killing blow again, but Appledrop was already sending sand launching in the air. He launched himself into the dog, making it let the wounded warrior go.

The she-cat slowly, but surely, got up and tried to help Appledrop, who was quickly joined by Brownfoot, chase the dog away. She heard a yowl before almost tripping on the dead body that Lizardclaw left behind.

"Brightpelt!" Rainfall called, her eyes wide with anger, directed at Lizardclaw, and fear that Brightpelt would die. Looking at Appledrop with an appreciative look, she trudged over to the bramble medicine cat den. Blood oozed from her leg before she looked at it, only to realize the dog had ripped all of her fur, and some skin, from her leg. It was broken, and you could almost see the bone.

When she got into the medicine cat den, as Rainfall put on some stinting herbs and cobweb, Brightpelt realized that Lightstar had won the battle with the brown and black dog after Hereon had helped her. The leader raced out, and with a final glance at the battlefield, she called all of her army back.

The retreated dogs were let go, even though Lizardclaw was reluctant to let go of the almost dead dog, they all eventually got out of camp. Panting, the SmokeClan warriors let themselves get treated by Rainfall. When Brightpelt looked out of the medicine cat den, she seen that Lizardclaw was speaking to Silverfur.

Silverfur was purring, until she looked at Brightpelt. She whispered urgently into Lizardclaw perked ears. He looked quite disgusted and snapped at Silverfur, and padded away, tail flicking. Silverfur looked at him lovingly.

"I really wish I had an apprentice right now, Brightpelt" Rainfall meowed, whispering to the expecting warrior. Brightpelt looked up in surprise and dismay, surprised to be snapped out of her thoughts. Those kind of wishes could get Rainfall killed.

"Don't say that, it could get you killed! And Lightstar said you can't until we have five warrior apprentices in training!" Brightpelt whispered back, fear edging her voice.

Half expecting to get a nod of agreement, Brightpelt was almost more shocked when Rainfall sent an amused look from where she was, which was giving Brownfoot herbs.

Rainfall padded back to Brightpelt and put more herbs on her and changing the already bled through cobwebs.

"You know, it was very stupid of you"  
Rainfall meowed matter-o-fact obvious in her tone.

"Stupid of me to do what?"  
Brightpelt asked, even more fear lacing her voice.

"Fighting, when your expecting kits next moon"

That got Brightpelt to pay attention.

"You said just a while ago, it was two moons!"

"I just realized how large you got"

Rainfall replied, putting some herbs on the barely injured Hereon and then putting cobweb on him.

"Who cares anyway? I was giving my life for the Clan, they did nothing that makes them deserve to die, but I obviously did."

The words tumbled out of the queen's mouth before she could stop them. She instantly shut her mouth, knowing how Rainfall felt about that.

Once again, Rainfall changed the bloody cobwebs on Brownfoot, who seemed to be taking refuge in the medicine cat den for the night.

Rainfall jerked her head in the direction of Brightpelt before padding over to her quickly and she lay down.

"The duty of the Clan is to care for another" Rainfall meowed, as if she were teaching a kit. In a whisper, Rainfall meowed to Brightpelt. "It's in the warrior code, even if this Clan doesn't follow the warrior code"

"What's the warrior code?" Brightpelt asked quietly, but Rainfall put her tail on Brightpelt's mouth before she could ask it louder.

Warrior code... Brightpelt racked her brain for any memory of that, but soon fell asleep. Her last thoughts on the mysterious warrior code Rainfall was talking about.

After about two hours of sleep, she seen Silverfur leaning over her, and signaled her to go by the guard rock. Shock was obvious in Brightpelt's eyes, but padded out after the pretty she-cat. Brightpelt only stumbled once, almost making her broken leg even worse.

What Silverfur was planning on Brightpelt would make her pain not be physical, but emotional.

"Lizardclaw... He died"

Silverfur whispered, pain in her voice like they were as close as Brightpelt and Lizardclaw.

Brightpelt took some time to process what Silverfur had jut said. Defeated and sorrow hung in the air.

"He promised me he'd stay alive until our kits are born"

Brightpelt meowed, barely a whisper.

"And"

Silverfur flinched at the word kits, but continued as if she never heard the word.

"I'm expecting his kits"

It took Brightpelt even longer to process that, but she laughed, reluctant about even believing Silverfur for a second.

"He just died, Silverfur. Please don't joke about him. It's not funny"

Brightpelt's head hung, her pain was unable to bear. She collapsed in sorrow.

"He knew he was going to die, and he told me to tell you. We were meeting under the large pine by-"  
Silverfur insisted, but was cut off by a very angry Brightpelt.

"I don't want to hear you! He's a traitor to me, and I loved him! Your a traitor! You stole my mate! This whole Clan is a traitor.

Brightpelt yowled, awaking the entire Clan, but two cats came out of the medicine cat den, which was Brownfoot and Rainfall, who were both looking very tired.

Current time

Brightpelt had fallen asleep, wanting to name her precious newborn kits when her mind was clear from all of her anger and love. After the battle with the dogs, who refused to show their faces anymore, Appledrop and Brightpelt had gotten close, close as friends, but no more. Because he saved her life, she wanted him to name one of the kits. There was a chance, if the two got as close as Brightpelt and Lizardclaw had, that she would have a chance to have more kits.

When the young, tired queen awoke from her small nap, her two kit's eyes were still not open. Brightpelt suddenly looked at the she-cat and hoped that she would not have amber eyes like her traitor father. The queen got up and padded over to Appledrop, who was sitting down in camp, finishing, with a satisfied look, a thrush. Before she could even meow a hello, Lightstar called a meeting.

"Every cat that can fight an enemy and win, gather under the hightree under the HighTree for a Clan meeting!"

Unlike the original four Clans, only warriors and up, including elders, could attend Clan meetings, unless they were becoming apprentices or getting their warrior name.

The Clan who were already wide awake, gathered quickly under the tree.

"Today, as we all know. Shadekit and Gingerkit are six moons old. But because of Shadekit's injury from the fox attack, he has to stay a kit for three more moons"  
Despite the Clan not knowing of Shadekit being half blind, they did know that he got attacked from the fox.

Protest was an instant reaction most of the cats had, but Lightstar was having none of that. She yowled, and that shut up the Clan.

"Gingerkit, you have reached the age of apprenticeship, and because we need you to be the best warrior you can be, you will be my apprentice"  
The newly named apprentice, eyes went wide before going up onto the HighTree touched noses with her mentor before rushing excitedly to her father.

The Clan began to depart, but Lightstar was not done. She yowled once more and the cats who disapeared instantly appeared once more.

"Brightpelt has birthed two healthy kits, but are unnamed."

The Clan didn't congratulate her, but just gave her symptomatic looks.

Lightstar started to turn away, but Brownfoot raced up to her den before she could enter. She turned back to the cats, who were just as confused as the next, until Lightstar meowed.

"Brownfoot, is it true you'd like to give up the life of a warrior, and join the elders den"  
Brownfoot dipped his head, and the Clan grew sad. Brownfoot was a good deputy.

"It is"

He meowed, but only a tinge of happyness in his reply.

"SmoekClan honors you and all the service you have provided us. I call upon our ancestors to give you many moons of rest"  
"Brownfoot! Brownfoot!"

The Clan cheered.

"I must now name a deputy who will take the place of Brownfoot. Spiderfang will be the new deputy!"

"Spiderfang! Spiderfang!"  
Spiderfang, who was shocked beyond belief, meowed.

"I accept, and will give my service to the Clan until my last breathe"  
When the meeting was finally over, Brightpelt turned to Appledrop, who was excited about his daughter having the leader as a mentor. Brightpelt was so happy for him, she suddenly forgot about her kits.

"Hey Appledrop, want to go hunting"  
He chuckled, and looked at the nursery before pointing his tail towards it and asked.

"What about your kits?"

"Oh yeah!"

Brightpelt felt stupid but convinced the tom to help her name one.

Laughing, Appledrop followed, joy in his eyes.

The two could not think of any good name for the black tom, but instantly decided to name the brown one Mousekit. They decided the black one could be named the next day.

Shadekit played with his father until the moon was shining clearly in the sky, and Appledrop fell asleep in the nursery.

The Clan had a rare day of peace.

**SmokeClan Allegiances**

Leader-

Lightstar- Beautiful dark gray she-cat with light orange eyes, with a large scar across her eye. She will not have any exception for weakness and excepts nothing else but victory. She just recently became leader.

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

Deputy-

Spiderfang- A brown tom with a knack for loyalty and a dark gray underbelly. He, surprisingly, doesn't have any scars. He shows his support for Lightstar freely and as often as possible.

Medicine Cat-

Rainfall- A dark blueish-gray she-cat with marsh green eyes. She has no scars, but is as strong as an apprentice who has been training for three moons. She does not support Lightstar or her ideas.

Warriors-

Hollyfern- Black she-cat with white stripes and a small scar on her throat from a previous fox attack. She does not support Lightstar and her ideas, and speaks her ideas freely.

Heron- A calm calico with soothing amber eyes, he was previously a loner who got accepted by Lightstar into the Clan. He supports Lightstar because of this, but even though he dislikes the ideas.

Silverfur- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray ear tips, dark gray stomach, tail tip, and stomach. She does not like Lightstar because she is a fan of kits, and fear they will turn out like her.

Appledrop- A ginger tom with a darker ginger tailtip, and darker ginger ear tip. He used to have a mate, but she died in a previous fox attack. He is the father to the three kits, Greykit, Gingerkit, and Shadekit. Has his reasons for supporting Lightstar

Apprentices-

Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat with a black tail-tip and black paws. She has a dream of becoming a queen

Queens-

Brightpelt- A white she-cat with black spots and brown stripes on her pelt. She has one blue eye and one green eye. She does not like Lightstar, like most other queens. She is expecting kits currently. She is the mate of Lizardclaw.

Kits-

Shadekit- A light grey tom with light mint green eyes. He has a dream of becoming leader **Appledrop's and Featherheart's**

Unnamed- **Black tom with an orange tailtip and orange paw**** Lizardclaw's and Brightpelt's**

**Mousekit****\- Light brown she-cat with a lighter brown tailtip, ear, and paws. ****Lizardclaw's and Brightpelt's.**

Elders-

Brownfoot- White tom with a brown front foot and brown stripes. He has yellow eyes, and a prick in his ear. He will do as his leader says, even if it's not the best decision.

**Dead-**

Greykit- Dark gray she-cat with baby blue eyes. She has a dream of becoming medicine cat.

Featherheart- Appledrop's previous mate. Sister of Silverfur. Grey with green eyes.

Lizardclaw- A dark brown tabby and dark, piercing amber eyes. He has a large scar down his back. He also has white paws and a white tail tip. He is the mate of Brightpelt. He supports Lightstar.


End file.
